untitled Hinata oneshot
by Narutoscreed
Summary: Hinata finds confidence in a new outfit. Just a short omake style oneshot that came to me.


/ Hinata Omake \

Don't ask me where this one came from, I can't even begin to follow the thought processess that delivered it to me.

Disclaimer, If I've said it once then I've said it enough, these characters ain't mine.

Hinata did up the final button on her new jacket, she'd finally given up on her old cream coloured one. She was tired of blending in, being overlooked or outright ignored. There were a lot of other things she was tired of too, such as Naruto being such a blockhead, surely even a blindman could see that she had feeling for the boy. But nooooo, Naruto didn't see a thing. Well she was going to rectify that, starting today she was a new woman. He could only blame himself, he was the one who'd given her the courage to fight for herself, he was the one who told her she could do anything if she wanted it badly enough.

Well it was time to reap what he'd sown. The jacket she'd bought was only part of her new outfit, and she'd be the first to admit it looked good on her. The white jodhpurs hugged every curve as she slowly span in front of the mirror admiring the reflection and suppressing the desire to blush. When she said they hugged every curve she wasn't joking, there was no known form of underwear that wouldn't leave lines visible so she'd foregone them. Something else that had her restraining the urge to blush, but there was also a curious liberation. In a sense she'd always felt like a small child but that wasn't true anymore, she felt like a woman who had the courage to go out and get what she wanted. Now if only her father didn't see her dressed like this…

The jodhpurs also gave an optical illusion, because they were so pristine, it seemed like they went on forever before they disappeared into the black leather riding boots. She'd always made a habit of hiding herself so no one outside of the clan knew just how fit she was, no one knew that she was athletically built, the muscles in her legs well defined, with muscular thighs and shapely calves, well no one could miss it now.

She actually found herself grinning at herself in the mirror as she felt her confidence soar, she really should have done this years ago. Not that she had the figure for it back then, she did now. Still there was something missing, the clothes were fine, that she was certain of, her face was that of a fine porcelain doll that'd been painted by a master in exquisite, exacting detail. Her hair…..that was the problem, she was trying for a particular image and the hair didn't do it justice. Reaching over to the dresser she pulled a scrunchy out of her jewellery box and set to twisting her hair into a loose bun before tying it off. Checking the carefully placed mirrors she could see that she'd done a pretty good job making her seem stern in one sense but with her nape exposed like that it also made her look vulnerable, the few loose hairs draped down her spine gave the sternness a much softer edge as well. All in all she decided that she scrubbed up pretty well when she tried.

Twiddling with the cravat at her throat gave her a little more time to steel herself for what she planned to do shortly, not that it wasn't already straight, the black silk forming a contrast against the milky white blouse she had on under the jacket. It did serve to still the slight tremble in her fingers as she regained her composure. Looking in the mirror she gave herself a final once over and nodded.

"You'll do," she stated quietly. All traces of the weird, dark person that Naruto said he liked were gone replaced by a vibrant figure of a woman that she hoped he liked just as much, if not more. Giving herself another resolute nod she turned on her heel and headed for the doors, the inch high heels of her boots beating a rapid tattoo on the hard wooden floors as she made her way to the entrance hall. Feeling like she was about to burst form her cage she was startled when the door to the guest hall opened allowing her younger sister to look out and find out who was making that awful racket.

Hanabi's eyes widened when she saw her elder sister heading in her direction having never seen her like this. Another matter also raised its head, since she was nearly the official heir of the clan, Hanabi felt it was her place to reprimand her elder sister, who shortly would wear the 'Caged bird' seal.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like a common slut? Have you no shame for our clan?"

Hinata turned a little startled by the venomous tone directed at her from her sister she was much more used to the cold voice the hateful little troll used on her all the time, then the anger that she'd held back so long surged.

"Sister dear, close your spiteful mouth," Hanabi gaped at her as she continued, "On second thought…." The next step she took was cut in half allowing her to pivot as she came level with the younger girl, Hanabi never even saw the blur of motion as her sisters fist rose from her waist. The force of the blow snapped her head back as she rose several inches off the floor and sailed back into the room with a crash that had branch family members scurrying to find out what was happening.

Hiashi who'd been content to watch the drama unfold when his youngest had opened the door to speak with her sister was more than a little stunned. In fact he wasn't sure just what he was supposed to feel, on the one hand his disappointing daughter seemed to have grown a backbone and stood up for herself, on the other the daughter that he'd begun to feel could best lead the Hyuga clan had been beaten with one blow. In that moment of nostalgia Hiashi remembered a certain woman he'd married a long time ago and had to force himself to remain still as he noted the same determination that she'd shown appear in his daughter. He almost pitied the man, whoever he was. Looking a bit closer as Hanabi crashed into the tatami mats he hastily activated the Byakugan, was that a……? He had a sudden sinking feeling as he saw the manner in which his eldest was dressed. The clan leader almost bolted after her before he recalled that no sane man argued with a determined Hyuga woman, there were places on a mans body that they wouldn't refrain from hitting if annoyed. He supposed he'd just have to be happy that Hinata hadn't instinctively used the juken or he'd have lost a daughter this day.

Hinata stepped out into the sunny courtyard of the traditionally appointed Hyuga mansion and took a bracing breath of fresh air. The air inside always seemed to be so stifling. Shaking her hand a little bit to relieve the tingling sensation she grinned as she remembered every instant of Hanabi's downfall with a certain satisfaction. Forgetting for the moment that she'd already tied her hair back she attempted to toss it back as she raised her head high and resolutely set out.

The gate guard vaguely recognised the woman who was currently leaving the compound, but he had to make sure, "Hyuga-sama," it always paid to be polite when talking to an unknown Hyuga, especially if you were branch family.

"Hmmm," Hinata turned slightly so that she oculd see the man who'd addressed her. He recognised her instantly now that he could see her face and sought to apologise lest he be punished.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, I didn't recognise you," and then nearly kicked himself for making a fuss at her changed appearance.

"Oh don't worry about it," she smiled at the man disarmingly enough that he felt confident to ask,

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you planning to go?" it was a part of his job to make sure that the clan knew of the whereabouts of any other member of the clan, especially the heir. He was a little startled when she leant in conspirationally.

Placing a finger on her lips she whispered to him, "Be verwy verwy quiet, I'm hunting foxes," a flash of white teeth as she turned away let the man know she was grinning from ear to ear. As she strolled away he found it hard not to notice what her new attire did for her. The thing that topped it all off though was the bright red hunting jacket, it definitely suited her in this mood.

Several blocks away Naruto suddenly wondered why he had a feeling he should start rnning if he valued his freedom,

A/N For any members of PETA out there, I don't condone the hunting of foxes. Though I'm pretty sure Hinata can be trusted to be ethical, lol.


End file.
